Master Meowth
by Fionacat
Summary: Meowth of Team Rocket recruits the aid of a mysterious trainer.


Master Meowth

* * *

  
This document is Copyright (C) 2000 Runt(fionacat@hotmail.com). All rights reserved. 

No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used   
only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document,   
please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties. 

Pikachu, Meowth, Brock, Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Gary and all other related Pokémon characters   
or items are (C) and TM to Nintendo and Game Freaks. 

This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as no money is charged for the   
document itself. It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms. 

* * *

Ash Ketchum fiddled with his flimsy jacket trying to deflect the pelting rain off himself   
and his favourite Pokemon, Pikachu. The biting rain had been predicted for a few hours but   
Ash had insited that himself and his two friends, Misty and Brock reach Pallet Town as he   
was anxious to return home to see Professor Oak and some more of his Pokemon friends, but   
mainly he wanted to return home and see his mom.   
"Ash!" Misty yelled out into the thundering downpour, "You'll get soaked out there!"   
Ash looked around and saw Misty and Brock sheltering under Misty's Staryu.   
"Why didn't you tell me earlier..." Ash pouted as he crawled under the Staryu for some shelter,   
"I'm soaked to the bone now."   
"Serves you right for dragging us out here," Misty said chastising Ash, "We could be nice and   
warm in Viridan City but you just had to get home."   
"Now Misty." Brock interceeded, "Ash was just wanting to go home and see his mom, I often   
have wanted to return home and make sure my brothers and sisters are all fine."   
Misty hung her head slightly in shame, "I'm sorry Ash, but even if I am a Water Pokemon trainer   
even I don't like being cold and wet." 

Meowth angrilly kicked the ground sending up a small pile of dust which was quickly obliterated   
as large raindrops suddenly tumbled from the sky.   
"Just great, now it's raining too." Meowth cursed.   
"Quiet Meowth." James warned the scratch cat.   
"Yes Meowth, it's your fault that we failed to capture Pikachu again." Jessie continued.   
"My fault?!" Meowth exclaimed, "And who was it that said "Yes Meowth that plan is perfect!" then   
huh?" Meowth concluded copying Jessie.   
"Well it was, just somehow you manage to mess it up." Jessie said glaring at Meowth.   
"Right that's it." Meowth cried throwing his paws up in the air angrilly.   
"Going to storm off again?" James asked smirking slightly.   
Meowth glared back at James.   
"No." Meowth eventually said, "I'm going to get that Pikachu without your help."   
Jessie and James laughed loudly at this.   
"Please be our guest, we'll be staying at the Viridan city hotel if you need us." James laughed.   
"I'll meet you there when I have Pikachu." Meowth exclaimed before running off towards   
Pewter City.   
"You realise..." Jessie started, "If he manages by himself the boss will never forgive us."   
James snorted, "If he manages at all I'll be his cat for a week."   
"I'd like that in writing!" Meowth said suddenly appearing beside James. 

Ash smiled slightly as the rain started to subside slightly.   
"Awlright! Finally a break in the weather!" Ash said cheerfully.   
Misty laughed a little, "You may as well sit down again." She instructed.   
"What's so funny?" Ash demanded   
Suddenly the rain pelted back down again ripping leaves off from the trees nearby.   
"Because that was just the eye of the storm, it's only half way done." Misty said smiling   
knowingly at the dripping Ash. 

"How am I gonna get that Pikachu?" Mewoth asked himself, mainly to distract his cold body   
from the driving rain.   
"I mean normally I just go by instincts and the answer is right in front of me." Mewoth   
continued, "But I'm not going to be that lucky this time, I will have to come up with some   
form of plan."   
Flying head first into the mud Meowth hissed violently as he tripped over something in the   
road.   
Picking himself up carefully he checked what he had tripped on and was quite amused to find   
a unconcious Pokemon trainer with a large branch beside it's head.   
"Then again..." Meowth purred grinning brightly. "Instincts and luck were always my forte."   
He smirked widly as he started to drag the unconcious trainer into the limited cover of the   
undergrowth. 

Brock yawned tiredly, "Will this rain not let up?" He asked looking out into the darkness.   
"I know what we can do!" Misty exclaimed reaching into her backpack and taking out a clipbook.   
"Name the pokemon!" Misty yelled as she dragged Brock and Ash closer so   
they could see the book.   
"I know all the pokemon there are!" Ash bragged, "I challenge you to show me one I don't."   
Misty riffled through the book and stopped at a page.   
"That's easy!" Ash exclaimed, "That's a Voltorb!"   
Misty humphed a little, "I was just getting you warmed up. How about this one."   
Ash squinted slightly, "That's not a pokemon, it's just a smudge on the paper!" he complained.   
"Well it's a very rare pokemon, how are they supposed to draw it?" Misty retorted.   
Ash thought long and hard before answering, "It's probably a Kabuto."   
"Hey you must have peeked!" Misty shouted, "There's no way you could know that!!"   
"You mean I'm right?!" Ash questioned triumphantly, "I was just guessing."   
"The rain is not as heavy as it was, if we run then we can make it to Pallet Town before it   
get's heavy again." Brock noted.   
"Right." Ash agreeed, "Eveybody ready?"   
"Pika!" Pikachu enthuastically interjected. 

"Oh Master are you all right?" Meowth asked coyly as the pokemon trainer slowly regained   
conciousness.   
With the dark clouds subsiding slightly Meowth could now see the trainer quite well, he   
was older then James but not by much. Fashion wise he was wearing fairly comfortable and   
loose clothes with a characteristic Pokemon symbol embriodered in many diffrent places.   
"Master?" The trainer asked with the confusion in his voice obious.   
"Why yes, can you not remeber? Did the bang on your head make you forget??" Meowth asked   
anxiously, "Do you not remeber Meowth??!"   
"Meowth?" The trainer said raising an eyebrow.   
"Why yes, I remeber you Master Meowth." The trainer said rubbing it's head slightly.   
"I apolgise sincerly Master if my injury has caused you any distress." The trainer finished.   
"Huh?" Meowth asked confused, "Oh why no. I'm just glad you are all right, after all can't   
go traipsing around the country without my loyal servant can I." Meowth joked nevously.   
"Of course not Master, but I must admit I can not recall traipsing around anywhere, let alone   
the country. Does it hurt much to traipse?" The trainer asked very disorinated.   
"Why no, say do you remeber your name?" Meowth asked.   
"Yes Master Meowth, my name is what ever your whim decides I believe." The trainer replied.   
Meowth smiled, "Right then... ... Fee, We are going to get back at the one that did this   
to you."   
"Who might that be Master?" The trainer now known as Fee asked.   
"It's that Ash Ketchum kid and his Pikachu." Meowth replied, smiling and rubbing his paws   
together happily. 

Darting from tree to tree; Ash, Misty and Brock managed to avoid most of the heavier rain but   
were still some way out of Pallet Town when Brock spotted a small log cabin just beside   
a large group of trees.   
"Isn't that where the weird Saumiri kid with the Metapod lived?" Misty asked.   
"Yeah, but he's off so it's probably deserted just now." Ash replied.   
"Do you think he'd mind us resting in there until the rain falls off a little?" Misty asked   
looking around for Ash and Brock who were already running for the log cabin. 

Inside Ash took out a pokeball and threw it in the air, "Go Charmander!" Ash cried.   
Charmander emerged from the pokeball with the familer "Char! Char!!" cry.   
"Charmander, Flame Thrower attack that fire!" Ash commanded.   
"Char!" Acknowledge the little fire pokemon as a surge of red hot flame hit the small fire   
and it crackled into life.   
"Thanks Charmander." Ash said smiling and patting Charmander on the head gently.   
"Charrrr." Charmander replied before returning in a beam of red energy to it's pokeball.   
The door to the log cabin swung open and Fee stood in the entranceway.   
Ash, Brock and Misty looked nervously at the strange trainer.   
"Hi..." Misty offered timidly.   
"Prepare for my Master." Fee started to announce, "and you better move faster!"   
"To protect the world from tessalation, to unite all coins within our nation.   
To denounce the evils of triangles and squares.   
To extend our reach to the moon above.   
Master!   
Meowth!   
My master and soon to be yours, surrender now or i'll show you the door." Fee concluded.   
"Master Meowth, that can't be right??!" Ash, Misty and Brock said in shock.   
"Meowth! That is right!!" Meowth said suddenly appearing in front of Fee.   
"Hey you were right Fee, it was classy." Meowth smiled and strolled into the cabin.   
"Why thank you Master, I'm glad you liked it." Fee replied clearing the way for Meowth.   
"What do you want Meowth and where's Jessie and James?" Ash asked.   
"You know what I want kid, the Pikachu. As for those two I don't need them." Meowth purred   
as Fee gently scratched Mewoth's back.   
"So how do you plan to capture Pikachu then?" Ash asked slightly confused.   
"Well Fee here will challenge you to a pokemon match, you win you get to keep one of his   
pokemon and Team Rocket don't bother you for a week. You lose and Pikachu is ours." Meowth   
smiled toothily at Ash.   
"I don't think so Meowth, why would I want to fight Fee?" Ash asked.   
"Oh I'm sorry to hear you won't be battling me young Master Ash. Master Meowth was right we   
should have asked young Master Gary instead." Fee replied.   
"Gary?" Ash asked warily.   
"Don't listen to him Ash, he's just trying to coax you into a battle." Brock warned.   
"Yes young Master Gary would at least be a challenge of my pokemon skills where as   
you will simply be a matter of telling my pokemon to attack." Fee said provoking Ash.   
"Oh yeah? I'm twice the trainer Gary is!" Ash cried.   
"Pika-pi..." Pikachu gently cried to Ash.   
"It's all right Pikachu, I know what I am doing." Ash replied to his pokemon.   
"To make it fair I will even let you use two pokemon to my single pokemon, you may even   
borrow one of young Master Brock's or one of the fair Lady Misty's pokemon." said Fee with   
a smug tone in his voice.   
"Hey Fee, don't get to over confidant." Meowth warned, "That's how we normally lose."   
"Trust me Master Meowth, I do know what I am doing here sir." Fee concluded.   
"Well then, You are on!" Ash announced. 

"NO Ash!" Misty screamed.   
"Pika!!!!" Pikachu cried.   
"Since this is all about Pikachu I choose him but first up I'll have Butterfree." Ash announced.   
Quickly grabbing his pokeball Ash threw it towards Fee with a cry of "GO Butterfree!!"   
The cute butterfly pokemon emerged with a little shrill cry of "Free!"   
Fee stood there unimpressed, he took a single pokeball from his belt and lightly threw   
it towards Ash.   
From the pokeball a small pink cat-like pokemon with a long tail appeared.   
Ash looked puzzled and quickly grabbed Dexter, the computer Professor Oak had given him to   
identify pokemon with.   
"What is that Dexter?" Ash asked.   
Dexter flashed slightly before answering with a slightly sad tone, "New Species pokemon,   
Length 1 foot 4 inches, Weight around 9 pounds. No other information availble."   
"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed.   
Meowth laughed from his position on the table.   
"What... What is that?" Ash asked aloud.   
"Don't you recognise it Ash?" Misty asked.   
"No..." Ash replied softly.   
Misty quickly whisked out her pokemon book and turned to the very last page where a small sketch   
of something vaguly like the pokemon Butterfree was up against was drawn on the paper.   
Ash read aloud, "This very rare pokemon is said to be only a mirage by many of the experts   
in the world even Professor Oak is unsure that it exists. Pokemon number 151, Mew." 

"A Mew?!?!" Ash said almost fainting.   
Fee nodded and smiled, "Are you ready Master Ketchum?"   
Ash looked to Brock and Misty for inspiration.   
"It's your battle Ash." Brock said coldly, "Just make sure you don't lose your best friend   
because of it."   
Ash nodded.   
"Right, Butterfree Sleep Powder!!" Ash commanded.   
"Free!!" The butterfly pokemon shrilled softly as it started to sprinkle a light blue   
glittering powder over the other pokemon.   
Fee raised an eyebrow, "Good choice Master Ketchum, good but wrong."   
"Mew." Fee commanded to his pokemon, "D.B."   
"Mew..." The pokemon echoed eeirly before looking directly at Butterfree and shooting a   
light yellow beam of energy from it's eyes at the Butterfree.   
The Butterfree stopped sprinkle the powder on Mew and fell onto the floor sharply with a loud   
bang.   
Ash ran up to his Butterfree only to find a hard Metapod lying there instead.   
"What happened?" Ash asked anxiously.   
Ash flipped open Dexter for more advice.   
"Unique attack, Devloultion Beam, this attack in theroy would devolve a pokemon to a previous   
evolution stage. It is unkown as to the duration of this effect." Dexter said aloud for Ash.   
Meowth rolled about the table with laughter.   
"Butterf..." Ash caught himself and winced slightly, "Metapod, return." Ash commanded the   
sadness in his voice very clear. 

"Go Pikachu." Ash command lethargicly almost sure he had already lost his best friend.   
"Pika..." Pikachu cried softly as it faced up against Mew.   
"Your move Master Ketchum." Fee announced   
"Pikachu..." Ash stammered.   
"Pikachu... ... ..." Ash stalled slightly as a glimmer of an idea came to mind.   
"Pikachu! No attack!" Ash commanded bravely.   
"PIKACH... Pika pi?! PIKA!!!" Pikachu shouted angrily at Ash.   
"Trust me Pikachu, no attack." Ash confirmed.   
Fee looked at Meowth anxiously.   
"Well don't just stand there, finish him off!!" Meowth cried.   
"Master Meowth, a word if one may be so bold..." Fee whispered quietly to Meowth something.   
"Oh." Meowth pouted.   
"Yes, Oh indeed Master Meowth." Fee said also pouting.   
"Well can't it do the devolve beam thing again?" Meowth asked.   
"Sadly no Master Meowth, Pikachu is the basic form. Devolve would have no effect." Fee   
noted to Meowth.   
"Well then Mew," Fee commanded. "Struggle."   
Mew whipped it's long tail agressivly at Pikachu but Pikachu dodged the fragile blows easily.   
"Mew." Mew said sounding as if in some pain.   
"Now Pikachu! Quick Attack!!" Ash commanded.   
"Pika!" Pikachu shouted with glee as it charged into the opposing pokemon.   
"Mew!" Fee commanded. "...Return"   
"WHAT?!" Meowth shouted angrily. "You can't!"   
"Sorry Master Meowth, there is no other way. Mew is too fragile to face such a powerful   
opponent." Rove admitted.   
"You stupid good for nothing human!" Meowth shouted knocking Fee on the head with his paws.   
"What? Where am I?" Fee asked with confusion in his voice.   
"Uh-oh." Meowth cried before jumping out the window and running off into the woods.   
"I won!" Ash yelled happily.   
"Won?" Fee asked.   
"Yes the pokemon battle, I just beat your Mew." Ash announced.   
Fee laughed, "I have a Mew?! What are you mad?"   
"But... We all just saw it in battle." Ash said.   
Fee handed over his pokeballs for Ash to inspect.   
"Growlithe, Gengar, Voltorb, Pidgey, Tangela and Clefairy show your stuff!" Fee announced   
as the various pokemon errupted from thier respective pokeball.   
"But..." Ash stammered.   
"I'm sorry but you think if I had a Mew I'd still be looking for my first real badge?" Fee   
asked.   
"You don't even have a badge??!" Ash cried, "What about my Butterfree?"   
Ash took the pokeball out and threw it into the air, a Metapod fell out of it.   
"You wanna Butterfree, not a problem my dad showed me this neat trick..." Fee said grabbing   
the metapod by the nose and pushing down hard upon the tail.   
"Now watch." Fee said as the carapace shell cracked slightly.   
"Free?" A shrill voice from inside the carapace enquired before Butterfree flew out.   
"That's one neat trick." Ash commented. "Hey what about the Mew that did this?"   
Fee shrugged and placed his pokeballs back on his belt, "Beats me, all I can recall is this   
crazy dream about this talking Meowth."   
Ash, Misty and Brock laughed embarrisingly, "Yeah crazy dream." Ash said messing with his   
hair nervously. 

"Oh James, Jessie..." Meowth asked loudly by the lounging figures of Jessie and James.   
"What's wrong Meowth give up alredy?" James asked.   
"Well actually, I was just wondering what colour of collar you wanted." Meowth retorted holding   
up a wiggling bag.   
"No..." James exclaimed.   
"Impossible!!" Jessie amended.   
"Tada!" Meowth announced, "Like I said. I'm top cat around here!"   
Meowth sweated a little hoping neither Jessie nor James would look into the bag and find the   
Weedle he had put in there.   
"Meow?" James asked dejectedly.   
"This could be a long week..." Jessie sighed. 

In the Log cabin Ash, Misty, Brock and Fee where stil wondering where the mysterious pokemon   
Mew had vanished to.   
"What's important Ash is that you and Pikachu are still together." Misty commented.   
"It was close." Brock said.   
"You mean I almost won a battle against a famous pokemon trainer and I can't remeber it?!"   
Fee asked in disbelif.   
"Almost won? You would normally have beaten the opponent without a problem." Brock replied.   
"So how did Ash win?" Fee wonderd aloud.   
"Yeah Ash, how did you know to tell Pikachu not to do anything?" Misty enquired.   
"When it used Devolve beam on Butterfree I was really worried that I would lose but then   
I remebered that when you have an attack that powerfull with a pokemon it's unlikly   
to have any other attacks except defensive ones." Ash concluded.   
"Wow." was all Misty could manage to say.   
"Hey guys, it's stopped raining." Brock announced looking outside the smashed window.   
"I'll have to be on my way to Veridan city to earn my first badge." Fee said shaking Ash   
by the hand.   
"One day, I will be as good a trainer as you are and be able to understand my pokemon just like   
you do." Fee announced proudly.   
"Gee thanks." Ash blushed bright red.   
"Pika pi!" Pikachu giggled. 

James ripped the blue collar off from around his neck and threw it at Meowth, "Try and trick   
me?!" he screamed lividly at the cat.   
"Meowth..." gulped Meowth baking off from James and into Jessie.   
Jessie picked up Meowth and scratched behind his ear.   
"Now now James, you must not be too hasty. After all he has learned from the best." Jessie   
crooned slightly trying to calm James.   
"I suppose you are right Jessie." James sighed.   
Jessie handed the scratch cat to James.   
"He's all yours." She said grinning widly.   
"Hey!!" Meowth screached trying to claw at James's face only to find James had a hold of his   
paws.   
"Oh... Meowth." Meowth purred unhappily. 

Fee waved as Ash, Misty and Brock disappered over the horizon towards Pallet Town.   
"It's safe to come out now." He called up the chimney.   
A small soot black cat like pokemon fell out of the chimney and landed on the floor with a thud.   
"Bit close that one, huh."   
"Mew. Mew Mew." The pokemon replied.   
"Hey, I proved he was still not ready to join, friend's don't abandon friends. No matter what   
the cost." Fee said brushing some of the soot of Mew's nose.   
"Better put these pokeballs back exactly where you found them now, make it look like nothing   
happned here." Fee smiled cleaning up more soot.   
"Mew...." The pokemon purred softly.   
"Yes I know about the window." Fee sighed.   
"Mew..." The pokemon whined slightly.   
"And the soot." Fee giggled. "Let's go, give that kid some time. He'll be perfect to join   
all he needs is to fell like he's beaten his oldest rival and he should be fine."   
"Mew?" The pokemon asked quizically.   
"Oh, yes thank you for reminding me. Yes I'm sure Team Rocket where glad to help." Fee   
laughed. "Remind me to drop a little extra something into thier next pay cheques."   
"Mew." The pokemon confirmed.   
"Great, let's go home." Fee said picking up Mew and sitting him cautiously on his shoulder.   


* * *

  
This is not the end of the story it is merely a place for you the reader to close the book   
and enjoy the story for what it was. The story goes on even if the book does not. 

Well that and I'm going to write a sequel to this thing. (If you are really bad and don't   
eat all your veggables I'll even write a series.)   


* * *

Dedicated to Dante, who should probably know better and discourage one from writing. 

Special thanks to: 

Miles - For the hugs and making me (s)Miles 

Nicky Rea - Sure you wanna talk about C:TD 3rd Ed? 

Toast - For just being the number 7 *hug* 

Ytaya - For Roon hugs 

Roon - For Ytaya hugs 

All on #Toonplay, #Warnercafe and #Watertower - Find out why on irc.wtnet.com 

Everyone in the West Corner of the Park 

The KGB - Ego Goblinate Rexus. 

Acmemouse, OkkayWeener, NakkoSqrl, rhia, Mintaka, Davidmouse, Taperlass, P3, Chilly,   
Tony_Fox and NeuCoyote as well as anyone else from #Toonplay (*evilme* for forgetting)   
just for being cool and such.   
Oh and Glis, but only because he worships the Monkey.   


04:10 ||Master Meowth|| 29th March 2000   



End file.
